


По дороге проклятия

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Heterosexuality, Historical, Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он рождён на островах, которые созданы проклятием и в проклятии, но при этом стали одним из самых счастливых и уютных мест в мире. Однако счастье исчезло, когда стихийное бедствие разрушило острова, а на материке назвали их гибель карой богов.<br/>Он человек, обычный горожанин, а значит слаб и беззащитен перед магами и воинами. Он пленник и раб. Его жизнь стала болью, страхом и безнадёжностью.<br/>Он потерял всё, кроме силы духа и стремления к свободе. И он объявил войну всевластной судьбе. Но судьба не прощает тех, кто противится её воле.<br/>Война будет суровой. Проигравших ждёт смерть. Победившие получат весь мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — 1 — (основной файл)

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Роман в процессе написания. Аннотация и названия временные, могут измениться. Текст тоже может измениться.
> 
> Вампиры, эльфы, гномы, маги и прочая фэнтезийная живность. Мир, аналогичный Земле XVIII века. Книга о чести и подлости, свободе и рабстве, предательстве и верности. А ещё о том, как дела прошлого влияют на настоявшее, и как в настоящем творится будущее, жить в котором придётся любому и каждому.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение 1: в тексте могут быть мелкие несостыковки вроде той, когда персонажи в одной главе начинают разговор в Лиловой гостиной, а в следующей выходят из Белой веранды. Обусловлено это тем, что я по мере написания вношу в текст незначительные изменения, а выложенные главы заново не заливаю. Когда закончу произведение, тогда и перезалью весь текст.  
> Предупреждение 2: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)

Рассветный сумрак бесследно растаял в золотистых лучах апрельского солнца. Небо сверкает яркой и чистой лазурью. День обещает быть по-летнему жарким.  
Горнист городской стражи проиграл сигнал «Открыть ворота». Дюжий крупнотелый стражник с натужным кряхтеньем налёг на рукояти подъёмного механизма, и тяжёлая решётчатая створа с пронзительным скрипом поползла вверх.  
Подметальщики погасили масляные фонари и начали сгребать накопившийся за сутки мусор. Пыль от их уборки вздымалась клубами. С площади Звезды Благодатной возвращались по домам продажные девки. Чтобы уберечь от уличной грязи широкие, обильно украшенные бумажными цветами кринолины, шли девицы медленно и осторожно, а юбки задирали аж до самых колен. Стражники провождали их вожделенными взглядами. Но до увольнительной оставалось ещё трое суток.  
Со стороны Цветочного бульвара подъехали два всадника, человек и гоблин. Стражники посмотрели на них с удивлением — ладно бы, окажись рассветные ездоки мастеровщиной или мелкими купцами, было бы всё понятно: работа погнала, таким каждый грошик ценен. Но и гоблин, и человек одеты в штаны, рубахи и кафтаны из дорогого узорчатого шёлка, а сапоги у них из тонкого сафьяна. Шляпы тоже не дешёвые, из рисовой соломки, и сплетены больш ** _и_** м искусником.  
Человеку лет двадцать восемь, голубые глаза, из-под шляпы видны золотистые, тщательно завитые умелым парикмахером пряди волос. Его спутник чернокож, как и все гоблины, волосы ярко-рыжие, острия ушных раковин направлены к затылку. А возраст у волшебнородного на взгляд не определить — выглядит ровесником человека, хотя по годам может быть и вдесятеро старше.  
Лошади у обоих всадников редкой в здешних краях степной породы, каждая ценой не меньше шестидесяти тысяч панзов — дом в три комнаты купить можно за такие деньги.  
Стражники проводили любителей утренних прогулок любопытствующими взглядами.  
— Что только понадобилось богатеньким пижонам за городом в эдакую рань? — задумчиво вопросил начальник караула, гном: рост в половину человеческого, круглые верхушки ушей, жилистый, темноволосый, по городской моде коротко стриженый и гладковыбритый. — На рассвете такие обычно возвращаются в Ромл ** _а_** ну, а не выезжают. Ночные пикники, заморские шлюхи… Эти развлечения как раз к рассвету и заканчиваются.  
— С заморскими шлюхами в Новом порту веселятся, — хмуро буркнул один из подчинённых, светловолосый и зеленоглазый человек. — В него через Северные ворота ездят, по Широкому тракту. А Длинный тракт ведёт в Старый порт, где только воровством да мошенничеством заниматься можно. Откуда, думаешь, у них такие лошадки появились? Всё оттуда же, из Старого порта.  
— Как бы эти лошадки на каторгу их не привезли, — хмыкнул второй стражник, высокий тощий гоблин. — Лёгкие деньги добром ещё никогда не оборачивались.  
— Это верно, — согласился гном.  
…За городскими стенами оказалось гораздо прохладнее, дул рассветный бриз, знобил до костей.  
— Надо было плащ надеть, — сказал человек.  
— Тут недалеко таверна, — ответил гоблин. — Можно заехать погреться. Всё равно до встречи ещё целый час.  
— Грязная забегаловка, — презрительно скривился человек. — Нет, Урн ** _а_** л, лучше на тракте мёрзнуть, чем в свинячнике нищебродском сидеть.  
— Ошибаешься, Джеф. Заведение весьма неплохое: чистое и готовят хорошо. Я уже два раза там был.  
— Тогда ладно, поехали. Далеко до неё?  
— Совсем нет, — сказал Урнал. — Она всего в тридцати метрах отсюда. Видишь вон те дубы? Как раз за ними.  
— А почему тогда указателя нет? — удивился Джеф.  
— Потому что все, кто ездит по Длинному тракту, и так её знают. Говорю же — заведение очень даже приличное.  
Таверна «Жёлтая цапля» действительно была хороша — просторная, чистая, по-домашнему уютная. Её владелец, гном Фенг ** _о_** йр — полнотелый, но не толстый, светло-русые волосы по старинному обычаю заплетены в три косы, борода в две — сидел за стойкой и довольно улыбался. Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось жалеть, что переселился из родных мест, Мглистых гор, западной границы Морской республики Дамд ** _е_** ги, сюда, на юг, к побережью. Дела шли отлично, посетителей хватало: даже в такой ранний час таверна заполнена уже на треть. И не какими-нибудь прощелыгами голозадыми — в «Жёлтую цаплю» заходили люди только приличные, зажиточные.  
Но два щегольски одетых джентльмена, человек и гоблин, заставили Фенгойра насторожиться. Слишком роскошные посетители для таверны среднего разряда, а визит высоких господ ничего хорошего простолюдину не сулил.  
Фенгойр кивнул подавальщице, и та поставила перед опасными гостями лучшее вино и закуску.  
— Ого, настоящее канл ** _и_** йское, — сказал человек, глотнув из бокала. — И отменного урожая. Откуда оно в этой забегаловке?  
— От контрабандистов, — ответил гоблин. — В таверне одна из главных торговых точек этого промысла. В городе такое вино стоит не меньше сотни панзов бутылка, а здесь его продают всего за двадцатку.  
— Премилое местечко эта «Жёлтая цапля», надо заезжать сюда почаще.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился гоблин.  
Фенгойр довольно улыбнулся. Заполучить таких господ в постоянные клиенты было немалой удачей.  
Однако и за другими посетителями присмотр нужен.  
Близ окна восседал тощий мелкорослый монах-человек из ордена Высокой Звезды, рядом притулились два послушника, гном и гоблин. Посетители, большинство из которых почитали Вольные Ветра, поглядывали на звёздников без симпатии — те славились склочностью и фанатизмом. Но пока орденцы вели себя тихо. Монах нараспев читал послушникам какой-то трактат. Те внимали.  
— Две тысячи шестьсот двадцать шесть лет назад по воле благодатных Небес, коих, как известно, девять, явились на грешную землю Миродержатели, и названы Они были рагд ** _а_** рны, что на Древнейшем из языков означает Всесовершеннейшие. Числом Их было тоже девять, и каждый был посланцем своего Неба и занимал соответствующую ступень на Небесной Лестнице. Лестница эта была не лестницей как таковой, а высоким сооружением о девяти тронах из чистейшего золота и бирюзы с Барум ** _а_** нских гор, которая ценится превыше всяких бриллиантов. День воцарения рагдарнов на землях нашего мира стал началом Новой эры и нового отсчёта времени.  
За соседним столом беседовали рыбаки — гном и человек:  
— Сегодня только одиннадцатое апреля, а солнце печёт как летом, — толковал гном. — Зато ветрище с моря такой холодный, что до костей пробирает. Стало быть завтра, самое позднее — послезавтра, начнётся затяжной шторм, вся рыба уйдёт к середине моря, сидеть нам на прошлогодней треске, вяленой да солёной, хай ей гад, паршивке.  
— Может, на вечернем лове успеем свежатинкой запастись? — понадеялся человек. — Набьём ледник доверху, хватит недели на две и торговать, и самим поесть.  
— Какая свежатина?! Сегодня весь рассвет только зря море утюжили, краба полудохлого и того не поймали. И на закате не лучше будет.  
— Так это если в море ловить. А мы за Правый мыс пойдём, в залив Игольный.  
— Опасно, — нахмурился гном. — Там всё в рифах. Но зато морских крылозмеев полно, особенно перед штормом. Вкуснющая зверюга, и денежек немалых стоит. Рискнём.  
За соседним столиком охотник-человек жаловался двум морякам-гоблинам на трудности сухопутной жизни:  
— Упырь, — говорил он, — это ящерица хищная, бесхвостая. Ростом высокая, до метра в холке. Тройной ряд зубов, а шкура матово-белая. Упыри теплокровны, а потому охотятся и в жару, и в мороз. Шкура у них прочнее любых доспехов и к волшебству нечувствительна, даже самый наимогучий чаротв ** _о_** рец упыря не заколдует. Ходят эти твари стаей по пять, а то по десять штук. Хитрые, злые, а прожорливые — сколько ни дай, всё мало. Чуть от тракта в сторону отошёл, смотри в оба, если не хочешь упыриным обедом стать.  
— Так можно наловить упырей, — сказал один моряк, — шкуру содрать, выделать и за большие деньги продать волшебникам. В такой одёжке им никакие враги не страшны. Или у тебя упырей ловить кишка тонка?  
— Поймать можно, отчего бы и не поймать, — хмыкнул охотник. — Только шкура его никому и даром не нужна. Если такую одёжку надеть, так не сможешь волшебничать. Ни один талисман у тебя не сработает, будь ты хоть человек, хоть самый развеликий чаротворец. Да что там одёжка! Достаточно надеть на шею тоненький ошейничек из упыриной кожи, чтобы волшебства у тебя ни на чих кошачий не осталось. Ни прирождённого, как у волшебников, ни амулетного, как у человеков. Такие ошейники всем каторжникам надевают. Только на каторжных заказах ничего не заработаешь, даже десяти вагдов на краюху хлеба, и тех не поиметь. Там одной шкуры года на два хватает, а закончатся ошейники, охранники сами упыря поймают. Нет, на каторжный заказ рассчитывать нельзя.  
А монах всё читал:  
— Под небесной властью рагдарнов наш мир процветал и благоденствовал, все горести и беды покинули его.  
— Как же, как же, — процедил на это второй моряк. — Рагдарны народ грабили хуже любых пиратов, простых людей за скотину держали. Даже у рыбаков и крестьян, которые всегда со жратвой должны быть, детишки с голода помирали. О горожанах и говорить нечего. А эти суки миродержавные под свои всесовершеннейшие зады золото и бирюзу подкладывали, на деревянной табуретке им не сиделось. Вот в 326 году рагдарнов пинком под зад с Большого материка и вышибли. Пришлось им за тремя морями, на Дальних Островах обустраиваться.  
— Дальние Острова называются с тех пор Наиблагословеннейшими Землями или Всезвёздным Архипелагом, — сказал монах. — Ведь Миродержатели могли использовать в своём чудотворстве силу звёзд.  
Джеф и Урнал бросили на простолюдинов злые взгляды.  
— Зачем только приняли закон, чтобы все плебейские дети обязательно школу заканчивали? — зло сказал Джеф. — На кой ляд низкородной швали разбираться в экономике и политике?  
— При Всесовершеннейших такого бы не допустили, — прошипел Урнал. — Они умели отграничить низкую кровь от высокой.  
— Холуёв себе рагдарны набирать умели, — ядовито ответил охотник. — И тех, кто усерднее других вылизывал им ботинки, стали называть джентльменами.  
— Со дня изгнания прошло двадцать три столетия и три года, — буркнул первый моряк, — а эти ублюдки благородные всё по рагдарновской плети тоскуют.  
— Толку-то было от их изгнания, — ответил второй, — если с седьмого века они опять всем миром правили? А гниды орденские им прислуживали, являли на материке их волю. Сами рагдарны сунуться сюда так и не отважились.  
Охотник глянул на орденцов. Монах устал читать и принялся услаждать пересохшую глотку вином. Книгу взял один из послушников, гоблин.  
— В 326 году подлая раса вампиров подняла бунт против Всесовершеннейших властителей, — читал он. — Но в 327 их войско было разгромлено, а сами вампиры изгнаны из Наиблагословеннейших Земель без права на возвращение. С того же времени их расу стали именовать отречённой.  
— К тому же за святотатственный бунт против высших сил вампиры были пр ** _о_** кляты вечной жаждой человеческой крови, — добавил второй послушник, гном.  
— Скорее, это человеков прокляли, чем вампиров, — раздумчиво сказал гоблин.  
— Один хрен и те, и другие — племя подлое, строптивое, алчное и злобное, — ответил гном. — И гонора у них выше головы. Так что поделом им.  
Монах встал, половчее перехватил посох и с размаху обрушил его сначала на спину гнома, затем гоблина.  
— Вам читать было велено, бездельники, а не языками попусту молоть!  
Послушники затараторили оправдания и извинения. Схватили книгу, принялись вырывать друг у друга. Победил гном.  
Охотник хмыкнул:  
— И оно им надо, такое учение? В школе бы наставника, который учеников колотит, взашей бы выгнали.  
— Надо, раз спину подставляют, — ответил первый моряк.  
— А вы на Архипелаге бывали? — спросил охотник.  
— Я три раза, — сказал второй моряк. — Он — два.  
Джеф посмотрел на них с гадливым отвращением:  
— Уже больше восьмисот лет Архипелаг все называют не иначе как Пр ** _о_** клятым. С тех самых пор, как тамошние человеки подняли бунт и убили Всесовершеннейших Миродержателей.  
— Рагдарны получили то, на что и нарывались! — отрезал охотник. — Волшебнородные племена полулюдьми считали, человеков вообще в рабах держали. Вот человеки восстание и подняли, а гоблины с гномами их поддержали. Хотя и не сразу.  
— И Пр ** _о_** клятым Архипелаг никто не называет, — добавил первый моряк. — На всех картах он как был, так и остался Всезвёздным.  
— Вот именно, — кивнул второй. — Или джентльмены неграмотные, ни разу ни одной книжки не читали, карту не видели?  
— Святая кровь невинно убиенных рагдарнов отмщена! — завизжал монах. — Проклятие Всесовершеннейших настигло своих убийц! Потомки людей, которые уничтожили Небесами избранных владык Наиблагословеннеших Земель, сами канули в небытие! Ровно две недели назад на Проклятом Архипелаге началось Омертвение. Из земли вырвался ярко-синий огонь и за три дня выжег острова дотла. Теперь там один лишь гладкий бурый камень, холодный и крепкий будто алмаз. А тех архипелажников, которые в Синем Пламене не сгорели, пираты продали в рабство на Багряный материк. Нет больше Пр ** _о_** клятых Островов, потому что отныне на всех картах они будут зваться не Всезвёздным, а Мёртвым Архипелагом. Небеса очистили мир от гнусных еретиков и убийц, их населявших. Хвала Небесам и Светлейшей звезде Инл **э** йне!  
Рыбак-гном вскочил из-за стола:  
— Подло радоваться тому, что столько людей погибло!  
— Как смеешь ты называть архипелажников людьми! — заорал гном-послушник. — Да какие это люди, если подняли руку на Святую Кровь! Нелюди они подлые, упыри!  
— Если они и стали нелюдями, — ответил второй рыбак, — то до этого их рагдарны довели.  
— Обращались с ними, как со скотом, вот и получили в ответ именно то, на что нарывались, — добавил первый.  
— Людям не дано судить поступки Всесовершеннейших! — заорал послушник-гоблин. — Это дозволено лишь Небесной воле!  
— Заткнись, обглодыш упыриный! — оборвал охотник. — Святые Небеса не настолько глупы, чтобы доверить управлять нашим миром такой погани как рагдарны! Они власть захватили обманом, и сами себя Всесовершеннейшими назвали, безо всякого на то права, за что и поплатились!  
— И пусть Вольные Ветра благословят уцелевших архипелагцев, — добавил рыбак-гном. Человек кивнул.  
— Молчать, грязные еретики и богохульники! — завопил монах и схватился за посох. — Да поразит вас кара Небес!  
За посохи схватились и послушники. Рыбаки и охотник радостно осклабились, отцепили с пояса кистени. Поднялись из-за стола и моряки. Обычно портовый и охотничий люд вопросы политики и религии мало занимали, но последние дни о рагдарнах и архипелагцах не говорили только фонарные столбы. К тому же поразмяться в хорошей драке всегда приятно. Однако столь желанного развлечения не получилось. Тавернщик кивнул вышибалам, и монаха с послушниками вывели, а всем прочим подавальщицы поставили свежую и прохладную выпивку.  
Фенгойр опасливо глянул на высоких господ. Те спокойно попивали вино и телохранителей звать не спешили. Похоже, у них вообще нет никакой охраны. Это странно и подозрительно.  
Но сейчас, пожалуй, такое даже к лучшему.  
Тавернщик с облегчением перевёл дух — ничего страшного не случилось. День определённо выдался удачным. А монахи не в счёт, для таверны такие мелкие свары — дело обычное.  
Рыбак-человек одним глотком отпил половину кружки и изрёк глубокомысленно:  
— Само собой, что звёздники такие злые ходят. Ведь с тех пор как Ричард Барлей поднял восстание, их орден из владыки Большого материка превратился в обычную монашескую гильдию, каких в Дамдеге восемнадцать, а по всему материку вдесятеро больше. Кто теперь звёздники? Никто. Такие же монахи как и все.  
— Верно говоришь, — согласился один из моряков. — Только восстание поднимал не Ричард Барлей, а Наталья Агапова, или как её чаще называли, Т ** _а_** ля. А за рыжий цвет волос Талю прозвали **_О_** гница.  
Рыбак фыркнул.  
— А ещё говорят, что среди простых людей моряки самые грамотные. Поднял восстание, уважаемые, именно Ричард Барлей. Это рыбак со Светоз ** _а_** рника, третьего по величине острова Архипелага. Агапова же была только командиром одного из его боевых отрядов. Но девка она оказалась шустрая и башковитая. Когда Барлея рагдарны поймали и казнили, то Агапова сумела за считанные дни объединить разрозненную и деморализованную гибелью предводителя армию повстанцев. Так в одной умной книжке было написано. А ещё там было сказано, что **_О_** гничева компания — самый яркий и показательный пример того, что многократное численное и оружейное превосходство противника ни в коей мере не гарантирует ему победу, поскольку «армия, находящаяся на грани поражения» и «армия побеждённая» вовсе не одно и то же. Огница, между прочим, тоже рыбачкой была.  
— Вот как… — протянул моряк. — Что ж, спасибо за науку. — И присосался к кружке.  
Джеф презрительно покривил губы. Урнал усмехнулся:  
— Местечко хотя и плебейское, и благонравием не отличается, но вино здесь хорошее и кормят вкусно. Не передумал сюда заглядывать?  
— А почему бы и нет, давай ходить, — согласился Джеф. — Но сейчас нам пора в залив.  
Урнал кивнул, бросил на стол пятьдесят панзов и пошёл к двери. Джеф за ним.  
Фенгойр проводил их мрачным взглядом.  
Подозрительно, крайне подозрительно, когда такие высокие господа ездят по Длинному тракту без охраны. Не к добру это.  
Особенно если всего в полутора километрах от твоей таверны вход в Сероскалый залив, излюбленную пиратскую гавань.  
Стража Морской республики снисходительна к контрабанде, но сурово карает за работорговлю. Законы на этот счёт неумолимы.  
А высокие господа, похоже, именно рабов и собрались покупать. Если Фенгойра сочтут соучастником… Да развеют Вольные Ветра такую участь в пыль!  
Так что если эти щёголи заглянут в таверну, надо под первым же предлогом выпроводить их вон.

 

* * *

На полпути между «Цаплей» и Старым портом гоблин и человек свернули на неприметную тропку.  
— Это глупо! — сказал Джеф. — Земля неплодородна, воды для полива слишком мало. Там толком не растёт даже гномий ячмень, который неприхотлив так, что высевать его можно и на камне! С этой плантации мы не получим ничего, кроме долговых обязательств. Зачем я только послушал тебя и вложился в это дерьмо!  
— Если будем, как прежний владелец, выращивать ячмень — то да, разоримся, — сказал Урнал. — Но в этой земле скрыты алмазы. Там лежат драгоценности, мой несведущий друг. Мы станем богаче гномьих танов!  
— И ты поверил в эту лажу? Да на неё не купился бы даже скудоумный возчик мусора.  
— Именно потому, что я не возчик мусора, а выпускник Высших ботанических курсов при столичной Академии, — насмешливо улыбнулся Урнал, — то я взял на исследование кое-какие сорняки с полей этого придурка. Анализ показал, что в стеблях слишком много углерода. Такое бывает, только если в земле есть алмазы. Нам очень повезло, что этот новый метод проб не вошёл пока в широкую практику. Профессор Варандис обнародовал его всего два месяца назад.  
Урнал покровительственно похлопал компаньона по плечу.  
— Так что всё в полном порядке.  
— Кто-нибудь знает, зачем мы купили эту плантацию? — напряжённо спросил Джеф.  
— Нет. Я очень неплохо изобразил недоумка, когда прежний владелец втюхивал мне убыточный, по его мнению, участок. И покупку оформил всего за сутки, так что о сделке ещё никто и ничего не пронюхал.  
— Тогда надо срочно скупить как можно больше патентов на занятие ювелирным делом.  
— Зачем? — не понял Урнал. — Мы ведь будем торговать алмазом-сырцом, а примерно через полгодика, когда немного подзаработаем, то наймём гранильщиков и станем продавать бриллианты. А с ювелирным делом лучше не связываться, слишком оно хлопотное и ненадёжное.  
— Мы и не будем на такую чушь размениваться, — снисходительно улыбнулся Джеф. — Как только все узн ** _а_** ют, что открылись новые алмазные копи, мы продадим патенты по тройной, а то и четверной цене и наймём гранильщиков сразу, а не через полгода.  
— Тебе лучше знать, — согласился Урнал. — По биржевым делам знаток ты. Но хочу предупредить — если не начать валовую добычу до сентября, мы прогорим так, что в буквальном смысле останемся без штанов, потому что судебный исполнитель даже их выставит на аукцион, чтобы покрыть наши долги.  
— Именно поэтому и нужны рабы, — ответил Джеф. — Наёмные рабочие обойдутся слишком дорого. Такие первичные расходы наша фирма не вытянет.  
— Сейчас будут тебе рабы. За ними мы сюда и приехали.  
Компаньоны остановили лошадей на берегу небольшого залива, густо заросшего синелистником — колючим кустарником высотой в полтора метра. Человек с сомнением посмотрел на ветхий, полусгнивший причал.  
— Ты уверен, что всё получится? Как бы нам самим не оказаться в кандалах.  
— Не бойся, о безопасности позаботятся сами пираты. Главный доход с работорговли получают они, а деньги потратить можно, только находясь на свободе. Так что всё будет в порядке.  
— Хотелось бы верить, — тихо произнёс Джеф. На душе было неспокойно.  
В залив медленно вполз тяжёлый неуклюжий канр ** _а_** м — огромный двухпалубный парусник — и пришвартовался. На пирс сошёл первый помощник капитана, черноволосый, коротко стриженный и гладко выбритый гном.  
— За все мои двести семьдесят пять лет ни разу не видел, — прошептал Урнал, — чтобы гном разожрался до таких объёмов.  
— Толстяков среди них немало, — так же тихо ответил Джеф, — но чтобы так разлопаться… Он же по обхвату больше, чем по высоте.  
— Сантиметров на десять больше, — кивнул Урнал.  
— Ладно, всё это фигня, — сказал Джеф. — Главное, чтобы товар хороший был.  
На корабль он смотрел с сомнением. В маленьком и узком, хотя и длинном — никак не меньше двух километров — заливе огромный канрам выглядел зловеще. Джеф почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку, единственный выход из которой только что перекрыли.  
— Пойдём, — потянул его за руку Урнал.  
— Подожди. Откуда пираты взяли так много рабов? Обычно самая крупная партия составляет сотню штук, ну полторы, а эти привезли пятьсот. Видишь, даже вынуждены были оставить в порту свою лёгкую маневренную тл ** _а_** йву и нанять этот плавучий амбар. Где они взяли так много товара?  
— Какая тебе разница? Главное, что они привезли не меньше пяти сотен здоровых крепких парней, которые могут размахивать кайлом как веником. Как раз столько, сколько нам нужно для разработки копей, даже с избытком.  
— И всё же, — упорствовал Джеф, — откуда они?  
— Не знаю, — досадливо отмахнулся Урнал. — Плевать. О чёрт!  
В залив заходил дарк ** _а_** н — кораблик маленький, вполовину меньше тлайвы, зато очень быстрый, маневренный и превосходно вооружённый. Строго говоря, даркан — это сугубо гражданская модель судна, но закон разрешал владельцу обороняться от пиратов силой оружия, а в тесноте залива крохотный даркан становился серьёзной угрозой для тяжёлого и неповоротливого канрама.  
— Береговая охрана? — испуганно дёрнулся Джеф.  
— Нет. Другие покупатели. Сейчас цену перебьют.  
Джеф глянул на флаг конкурентов и сказал успокаивающе:  
— Ерунда. Сам же видишь — это вампиры. Они много не покупают. Возьмут в общей сложности не более полутора десятков голов. А всё остальное достанется нам.  
— Тогда порядок, — успокоился Урнал.  
Даркан встал по другую сторону причала.  
— Ненавижу вампиров, — прошипел Джеф. — Погань кровохлёбная. И выглядят ведь, падлы, совсем как человеки. Все остальные волшебные расы сразу видно, а этих, пока не выпустят крылья, и не узнаешь.  
Вампиров было пятеро — два светловолосых, один брюнет аз ** _и_** йнского вида и два н ** _и_** гроса. Вампиров легко можно было бы принять за человеков, не будь у них длинных, почти до самых пяток, угольно-чёрных кожистых крыльев того же типа, что и у летучей мыши. Но, в отличие от мышиных, вампирские крылья полностью лишены хрящей и потому струятся вдоль спин мягкими красивыми складками, будто парадный плащ императора из драгоценного лам ** _и_** рского бархата. Поэтому и самый задрипанный вампир всегда выглядит словно вельможа высшего ранга.  
— Мразь кровохлёбная, — повторил Джеф. — Ненавижу!!!  
— Почему так сильно? — спросил Урнал.  
— Они брата моего украли. Точнее, украли его пираты и с отца выкуп взять хотели. Простой, как за обычного раба… Но кровохлёбы цену перебили и увезли Арнольда к себе. Сначала полгода как донора держали, а потом и самого вампиром сделали. Мой брат стал выродком! Мать, когда об этом узнала, прокляла его. А отец из дома вышвырнул и от семьи отрешил, едва Арнольд в новом обличье порог переступить осмелился.  
— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть брат.  
— Был брат, — отрезал Джеф. — Пять лет назад был. Теперь больше нет. И хватит об этом, пошли делами заниматься.  
— Постой. Пусть сначала кровохлёбы подойдут. Вдруг это подстава, и пираты окажутся береговой охраной.  
— С таким продавцом исключено, — уверенно ответил Джеф. — Эту кучу жира там не возьмут даже в архивариусы. Береговая охрана — элита республиканской стражи, туда набирают только лучших из лучших.  
— Чтобы стать лучшим стражником, вовсе не обязательно щеголять скульптурной мускулатурой и мотыльком порхать через полосу препятствий, — заметил Урнал. — Есть ещё аналитики, дознаватели и агенты внедрения. Им жировые наслоения не помеха.  
— Они что тебе, служба республиканской безопасности? — разозлился Джеф. — Береговая охрана — это всего лишь стража, а не контрразведка.  
— Однако РБ предпочитает искать новых сотрудников именно в береговой охране.  
— Их заботы, где новых рыбарей набирать. А нам своими делами заниматься надо. Идём, видишь, кровохлёбы уже товар столбить начали.  
— Не беспокойтесь, судари, — сказал пират, едва компаньоны подошли к пирсу. — Человеков у меня всего четырнадцать голов. Остальные четыреста восемьдесят шесть — гномы и гоблины. Вампирам в доноры они не годятся, так что целиком и полностью поступают в ваше распоряжение. По сто пятьдесят панзов сорок вагдов за голову.  
— Сто двадцать пять ровно, — начал торговаться Урнал.  
— Сто сорок, — ответил пират.  
— Сто тридцать с полтиной и не вагдом больше, — отрезал Урнал.  
— Договорились, — сказал пират. Урнал улыбнулся, протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
— Подожди, — остановил его Джеф. — Прежде пусть объяснит, откуда он набрал так много волшебнородного люда. Рабов пираты добывают похищением, но воровать по деревням и пригородам гораздо легче моих соплеменников, чем гномов и гоблинов, потому что волшебнородные вдвое сильнее и проворнее нас, простокровок. Однако в этой партии человеков очень мало. Слишком мало для честной сделки.  
— Какая тебе разница, где я их набрал, — зло прищурился пират, — если и вкалывать волшебнородные могут тоже вдвое больше обезьянокровых, а жрут столько же, сколько и человеки? Лучше денежку подсчитай, которую ты на таких рабах сэкономишь.  
— Это не экономия, а попытка собрать на дерьме сметану. Ведь ты привёз их с Мёртвого Архипелага и теперь норовишь побыстрее сбыть негодный товар с рук. Ты даже готов продать волшебнородных по цене простокровок, лишь бы только никто не успел догадаться, что на всех твоих рабах лежит та же самая скверна проклятия, которая уничтожила Архипелаг!  
— Нет, так дела не делаются, — сказал Урнал. — Если все эти люди действительно с Архипелага, то поищи другого лоха. А я такой товар даже по полсотни панзов за голову брать не буду. Пошли отсюда, — потянул он Джефа.  
— Постойте, — с неожиданным для его толщины проворством рванулся за ними гном, схватил за руки. — Сорок пять! Сорок пять панзов за голову. Ладно, сорок три!  
Урнал и Джеф остановились, переглянулись. Страх и алчность в равной степени терзали душу.  
— Н-нет, — через силу выдавил Урнал. — А вдруг проклятие и на нас перекинется?  
— Бесплатное сопровождение товара до плантации, — быстро ответил гном. — А проклятия бояться нечего, ведь на ваших плантациях долго не живут, и вся эта архипелажная мразь сдохнет прежде, чем проклятие сумеет набрать достаточно силы, чтобы перейти со своих основных носителей на кого-то ещё. Но деньги архипелажники успеют отработать десятикратно, не сомневайтесь!  
Компаньоны переглянулись. Джеф едва заметно кивнул.  
— Договорились, — неохотно сказал Урнал. — Сорок три панза за голову и сопровождение до места.  
Пират и компаньоны обменялись рукопожатиями.  
Вампиры смотрели на них острыми пронзительными взглядами. Дыхание у кровохлёбов учащённое, значит ведут между собой разговор на мент ** _а_** лице, мысленной речи. Гном, гоблин и человек торопливо проверили талисманы, защищающие от телепатов. Всё в порядке, услышать их мысли вампиры не могли.  
— Среди человеков есть архипелажники? — спросил вампир-азийнец.  
— Все только материковые, — торопливо заверил пират.  
Вампир недоверчиво качнул крыльями.  
— Клянусь Именами Всесовершеннейших! — ответил пират. — Все человеки добыты здесь, на Большом материке. Троих я купил в море у другой команды, но они тоже материковые.  
— По словам продавца, — уточнил один из вампиров-нигросов.  
— Он Именами клялся!  
Вампиры презрительно покривили губы. Для отродий Мёртвой Бездны святости в именах Миродержателей не было ни на грош.  
— Ладно, пират, чёрт с тобой, — сказал один из светловолосых вампиров, — Выводи человеков.  
Гном кивнул, трижды свистнул в боцманскую дудку. С борта перевесился один из пиратов.  
— Выгружайте товар первого блока! — приказал ему гном.  
Пираты выволокли скованных кандалами и одетых в каторжную робу пленников на берег, выстроили вдоль полосы прибоя. Измученные многодневным плаванием в тесном и душном трюме человеки выглядели полумёртвыми. Вампиры мерили их недовольными взглядами, досадливо поводили крыльями, — товар оказался неказистым. Пленники дрожали от ужаса, пятились. «Вампиры… — пробежал меж пленниками быстрый шёпот. — Они выпьют из нас всю кровь. Ни для чего другого им рабы не нужны. Они всегда покупают только человеков и только ради крови». «Но в их долине мы умрём быстро… — едва слышно плеснула вторая волна шёпота. — А на плантации пришлось бы гнить заживо многие месяцы. Тут хотя бы лишнего не мучиться». «Зато на плантациях мы умерли бы как люди, а вампиры убьют нас как скот. Мы для них всего лишь пища».  
— Надо же, — сказал вдруг один из пленников на рагд ** _а_** рнисе, языке Всесовершеннейших Миродержателей, — настоящие вампиры. — От любопытства он даже позабыл о страхе и усталости.  
— Да, — на том же языке ответил ему второй пленник. — В точности как на древних фресках. Только клыков нет.  
— Есть, — сказал третий тоже на рагдарнисе. — Просто их клыки не длиннее человеческих. У всех волшебнородных те же тридцать два зуба, что и у нас, по шестнадцать на каждую челюсть. Но резцов у них не по четыре, а по шесть. И только у вампиров строение зубов точно такое же, как и у человеков. С клыками.  
— А почему тогда на фресках клыки такие ненормально длинные? — спросил первый пленник.  
— Потому что нарисованы рагдарновскими прислужниками, — пояснил второй, — а те не стали упускать случай лишний раз подольститься к хозяевам, уродуя их врагов.  
— Да это архипелажники! — с яростью прошипел вампир-азийнец на всеобщей речи. — Осквернители собственной крови. Все трое.  
— Мы архипелагцы, — зло ответил на том же языке первый пленник, рослый и жилистый брюнет лет сорока пяти. — И кровь нашу мы ничем не осквернили.  
— Ну да, ну да, — сказал светловолосый вампир и рявкнул с ненавистью: — Все знают, что вы вливаете больным искусственную кровь! А собственную ещё с младенчества отравляете в ** _е_** йдой! Ваша кровь для честного донорства не годится, потому что вы насквозь пропитаны ядом!  
— Чушь это и глупость! — возмутился второй архипелагец, пухлый и рыхлый тридцатилетний шатен с лысиной во всё темя. — Вейда — это не яд, а болезнь, самое лютое из всех моровых поветрий, хуже чумы. Но тот, кто единожды переболел ею и выжил, становится заразе неподвластен. Поэтому лучше напоить новорожденного вейдовой сывороткой и уже через час вылечить, чем рисковать, что поветрие пойдёт по всему Архипелагу. Один раз такое уже было. Вымерло две трети островов. Повторения мы не хотим.  
— А искусственная кровь свободна не только от вейды, — добавил третий архипелагец, тощий и мелкорослый. — В ней вообще никакой заразы не бывает, ни чумы, ни желтухи. И на группы и типы ее делить не надо. Искусственная кровь подходит всегда и всем. Мы называем её небесной.  
Вампиры сплюнули.  
— Святотатцы, — сказал нигрос.  
— Отравители крови, — поддержал азийнец.  
— Зато остальные одиннадцать, — вмешался пират, — настоящие материковцы. Сто пятьдесят панзов каждый. Цена окончательная.  
Вампиры крепко выругались, но деньги отдали.  
— Переправь товар к ним на борт, — приказал пират надсмотрщику.  
У входа в залив показался ещё один даркан. Дернулся в испуге гном, бестолково заметались надсмотрщики.  
— Береговцы?! — рванулся бежать Джеф. Урнал схватил его за плечо.  
— Не спеши. Не похожи они на береговую охрану, те в одиночку, без подкрепления с суши, не приехали бы. Похоже, это новые покупатели.  
— Кто такие?  
Урнал прищурился, вглядываясь в далёкий пока корабль.  
— Хелеф ** _а_** йи, — произнёс он с растерянностью. — Но ведь Старшие из волшебнородных не пускают в свои долины никаких чужаков, пусть даже и рабов. А все низкие работы, вроде чистки отхожих мест, для них эльфы делают.  
Даркан замер. Джеф достал карманный бинокль.  
— «Сияние Инлэйны», — прочитал он. — Самое хелефайское название.  
К берегу пошла шестивёсельная лодка.  
— Да, это Светозарные, — подтвердил гном. — Двое, и с ними десяток эльфов охраны.  
— Так много?! — не поверил Джеф. — Да троих малявок хватит, чтобы половину вашей команды завалить.  
— Ну не половину, а только четверть, — обиделся гном. — Хотя и это крайне нежелательно.  
— Охраны там как раз трое, — сказал Урнал. — И один рулевой. Остальные на вёслах сидят. Точнее — висят.  
Гном выругался.  
— Прежде чем на сделку приходить, нормальные люди о встрече договариваются. А эти припёрлись как к себе домой. Береговцов бы за собой не притащили…  
— Дивный Народ береговая охрана и не досматривает, — успокаивающе сказал Урнал. — Как и сухопутная стража. Все думают, что Звездорождённые рабов не покупают.  
— Млад ** _и_** вны не покупают, — хмуро уточнил вампир-азийнец. — А верд ** _и_** вны берут частенько. И только человеков. Но свой товар я им не отдам. Переправляй товар к нам на борт, пират.  
— Ну нет, — хохотнул гном, — я не дурак. Хочешь устроить разборку с Первыми из Совершенных, сам за неё и отвечай.  
Четырёхвёсельная лодка подходила всё ближе к линии прибоя и четверо эльфов — человечки ростом тридцать сантиметров, за спиной крылья той же формы, что и у бабочки махаон Маака, только прозрачные и переливчато-белые — энергично махали крыльями, взлетая и опускаясь, чтобы совершить гребок веслом. И хотя весло было намного больше и тяжелее эльфа, гребли крохотные крылатки слаженно, сильно, ловко и быстро. Когда лодка задела дном песок, эльфы вытащили её на сушу вместе с пассажирами-хелефайями. Когда эльфы закончили тащить лодку и поклонились, зависнув в воздухе, хелефайи вышли на берег. Человек, гоблин и гном отступили на шаг, поклонились Высшим из волшебнорождёных. Материковые пленники встали на колени, архиперлагцев на колени поставили надсмотрщики. Островитяне с любопытством рассматривали пришельцев.  
— Что за младивны и вердивны? — не понял толстый архипелагец.  
— Младшая и старшая линии Звездорождённого племени, — пояснил кто-то из материковцев. — Младивны — это просто Благословенная кровь, а вердивны — Первые из Благословенных.  
Архипелагец непонимающе хлопал глазами.  
— Хелефайи они и есть хелефайи. Точно такие же как и наши.  
Внешне материковые хелефайи действительно ничем не отличались от островных. И черноволосый д ** _а_** рко, и блондин-л ** _а_** йто высоки ростом и безупречно сложены. Черты лица идеально правильные, бархатисто-гладкая кожа тронута мягким ровным загаром, глаза огромные, слегка раскосые. Длинные вьющиеся волосы распущены по спине свободной волной, а надо лбом и ушами подняты и скреплены на темени заколкой. Сами уши с высокой остроконечной верхушкой, подвижные и чуткие.  
У дарко глаза карие, тёплого лучистого оттенка, у лайто — зелёные, словно свежая осенняя листва, а волосы очень светлые, похожи на серебристое сияние луны.  
Кроме цвета глаз и волос архипелагские дарко и лайто различались тем, что первым лучше удавалось волшебничать при помощи Стихий Земли, Огня, Зверя и Воздуха, а вторые лучше чувствовали Воду, Эфир, Дерево и Металл. Хотя управлять Стихиями противоположной группы хелефайи могли без особых усилий, но всё же предпочитали пользоваться «родными». Поэтому в хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзных делах хелефайи всегда действовали командами, в которых было два или четыре участника.  
У материковых хелефайев, судя по всему, точно такие же привычки.  
Одеты визитёры в тайлон ** _у_** ры, походную одежду — узкие брюки, высокие сапожки, длинная, почти до колен, рубаха с воротником-стойкой и столь же длинный камзол, перепоясанный широким кожаным ремнём с серебряными бляшками. К ремню прицеплены ножны со священным кинжалом — дальдром. На камзоле с левой стороны приколот али ** _и_** р — брошка с гербом общины, к которой принадлежат хелефайи.  
Архипелагцы смотрели на такой наряд с удивлением.  
— Наши древнюю одежду носят только на праздничных или траурных церемониях. А в обычное время одеваются как и все. Но волосы причёсывают точно так же, как и эти.  
Материковый пленник злобно оскалился:  
— Ваши хелефайи — это чужерв ** _а_** рги, подлые предатели, отринувшие заветы Миродержателей! Они осквернили свою светозарную кровь, смешав её с кровью обезьянородных!  
— То есть таких как ты, — сказал тощий архипелагец. Этих слов материковый житель не понял, посмотрел на соседа озадаченно и тут же покривил губы в брезгливой усмешке — выглядел архипелажник неказисто: лицо совсем юное, почти детское, но тёмные волосы уже обильно тронуты сединой. Курносый, конопатый, в очках с такими толстыми стёклами, что за ними не видно глаз. Тут до материковца дошёл смысл сказанного этим плюгавцем.  
— Не смей навязывать мне в родню предателей и отщепенцев! — вмиг взъярился материковый раб.  
— И то верно, — согласился архипелагец. — Не нужно оскорблять наших братьев, ставя их в один ряд с материковыми холуями, которые по доброй воле готовы ползать на коленях перед первой встречной мразью.  
— Заткнись, недородок! Вердивны отмечены прямым благословением самих Всесовершеннейших! Они Высшие даже среди Светозарных, не говоря уже о нас.  
— И в чём это выражается? — с вежливой иронией поинтересовался архипелагец.  
— Видишь камни у них на дальдрах и алиирах? Это солнечнол ** _у_** нники. Такие были только у Всесовершеннейших Мировладык. Теперь есть лишь у вердивнов.  
— Тогда конечно, — согласился архипелагец. — Камни — это главное, чем определяются людские честь и достоинство.  
— Они Высшие из Благословенных, а не люди!  
— Крепко же вам, бедолагам, не повезло, если в соседи нелюди достались.  
— Да как ты смеешь, погань архипелажная…  
— Молчать, уроды! — оборвал их надсмотрщик. — Размели языками…  
Хелефайи тем временем закончили рассматривать пленников и снисходительно кивнули пирату.  
— Мы берём всех, — сказал дарко.  
«Хвала милосердным Небесам! — прошелестело среди пленников. — Мы пойдём не на плантацию и не на корм вампирам, а в благодатнейшие долины Первых из Совершеннейших творений Миродержателей. Да ниспошлют им Тени Вседержителей счастливые дни и спокойные ночи».  
— Хрен на хрен менять, только время терять, — хмуро буркнул младший архипелагец, тот самый, который назвал Высших из Благословенных нелюдью. — Эти ваши вердивны та же мразь и кровопийцы, что и плантаторы с вампирами, если покупают людей как скот.  
Надсмотрщик так хлестнул его плетью, что пленник рухнул на песок.  
— Вы привезли пр ** _о_** клятую кровь, — проговорил лайто. — И теперь пытаетесь подсунуть её нам.  
— Мы ничего не знали, Высший! — испуганно зачастил надсмотрщик. — Нам самим продали их как материковых. Мы ничего не знали! Иначе бы сразу утопили недородков в море. Мы и сейчас можем их утопить, Высший. Подождите всего минутку, и мы…  
— Замолчи! — оборвал угодливую скороговорку надсмотрщика лайто. — И подними его, — кивнул на тощего архипелагца.  
Надсмотрщик пнул пленника в бок. Архипелагец неуклюже встал с колен.  
Хелефайи рассматривали его с жадным и опасливым любопытством — до сих пор они жителей Пр ** _о_** клятого Архипелага никогда не встречали.  
Лайто презрительно дёрнул верхушками ушей, а дарко проговорил с наигранным удивлением:  
— Не думал, что пр ** _о_** клятая кровь окажется столь мелкой и слабой.  
— Чтобы очистить мир от рагдарновой грязи, хватило и такой, — ответил пленник.  
Лайто кивнул надсмотрщику. Тот ударом под колени швырнул пленника наземь. С парнишки слетели очки и наполовину утонули в песке.  
— Первое, что ты должен запомнить, раб, — сказал лайто, — таким ничтожествам как ты запрещено произносить священный титул Всесовершеннейших. Ты можешь называть их только Миродержателями. Ты понял?  
Надсмотрщик подкрепил наставление плетью. На этот раз в полную силу, так, что удар рассёк ткань рубашки и кожу. Кровь брызнула на песок, а пленник едва не задохнулся собственным криком.  
— Ты понял меня? — повторил лайто.  
— Да, Высший, — ответил пленник.  
— Встань, — приказал лайто.  
Парнишка нашарил очки, сел на пятки, тщательно обдул и вытер подолом рубахи стёкла. По-детски шмыгнул носом и принялся загибать проволочные дужки так, чтобы их крючья плотнее цеплялись за уши.  
Вердивны терпеливо ждали, когда он закончит. Растерянно и непонимающе переглядывались, злились сами на себя, но помешать не решались: архипелажник работал с такой глубокой и серьёзной сосредоточенностью, как будто творил величайшее священнодействие.  
Пленник исправил дужки, надел очки. Попробовал, крепко ли сидят. Очки держались как приклеенные. Пленник встал, с умелым изяществом великосветского щёголя быстрыми, почти незаметными движениями поддёрнул штаны, расправил рубаху.  
— Сними очки, — велел лайто.  
Пленник подчинился. Глаза у него оказались маленькие, косоватенькие, цвета тёмного янтаря, с тем же неярким и слабым светом.  
— Имя? — спросил лайто.  
— Межам ** _и_** р Кайд ** _а_** нов. — Зубы у пленника мелкие, кривые, два передних заметно крупнее и немного налезают друг на друга.  
— На игрушечного мышонка похож, — заметил дарко. — Мышка М ** _и_** рек.  
Парнишка надел очки. Движение такое обыденное и равнодушное, что лайто даже ахнул от растерянности и удивления. Вердивнов пленник боялся, но в страхе своём не отделял их от пиратов, акул или вампиров, — для него все они были одинаково безликим и бездумным злом.  
— Нет, ты видишь?! — возмутился лайто на хелеф ** _а_** йгеле. — Ещё никто и никогда не смел смотреть на меня как на пустое место. А этот поганец архипелажный ставит нас на одну ступень с надсмотрщиком-простокровкой.  
— Для раба всё так и есть, — на том же языке ответил чернокожий вампир. — Боль не становится меньше от того, какая кровь её причиняет — простая или Благословеннейшая.  
— Ты что-то сказал, отречённик? — повернулся к нему лайто.  
— Я сказал, что за рабов с материка деньги уже заплачены. Эти люди принадлежат не вам, Светозарнейший господин. Вы можете забирать себе архипелажников.  
Лайто усмехнулся.  
— Ошибаешься. — И добавил на всеобщей речи: — Я только что дал тебе за материковых рабов очень щедрый откуп.  
— Это какой же?  
— Твою жизнь. И жизни твоих спутников. Я не сказал «смертное слово».  
Вампир побледнел так, что лицо стало пепельно-серым. Гном и гоблин едва слышно ахнули, попятились. Дарко торжествующе улыбнулся, сказал вампирам с презрением:  
— Вон отсюда.  
Вампиры низко поклонились Старшим из Перворождённых, поднялись к себе на корабль и ушли в море. Пленники затараторили благодарения и благословения для Светозарнейших.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Урнала Джеф, с настороженностью глянул на вердивна. — Что ещё за «смертное слово»?  
— Это заклинание такое на языке рагдарнов. Всесовершеннейшие придумали его специально для вампиров, когда те свой бунт подняли. Стоит только произнести «смертное слово», и все кровохлёбы в радиусе полсотни метров мгновенно подохнут. В наши дни оно известно только Высшим из Благословенных.  
— А для других рас «смертные слова» есть?  
— Не знаю. Высшие никогда их не использовали. Но это не значит, что таких заклинаний нет или что Высшим они неизвестны.  
Джеф судорожно сглотнул.  
— А защита от «смертного слова» имеется?  
— Да. Если хотя бы один вампир увидит его в буквенной форме и прочтёт молча, про себя, а после вслух, то заклинание необратимо разрушится. Но Высшие, да благословят Тени Миродержателей их дни и ночи, хранят тайну заклинания в самом центре долин. Вампирам туда не добраться.  
— Я думал, — сказал Джеф, — что гоблины хелефайев не любят.  
— Мы простых хелефайев не любим. Младивны только нос попусту задирают, когда считают себя выше других. Вердивны — совсем другое дело. Всесовершеннейшие действительно оставили им часть своей благодати.  
— Не знаю, как там с частью благодати, — задумчиво проговорил Джеф, — а рагдарнам и вся их благодать целиком против архипелажников не помогла.  
— И ты видишь, чем они за пролитие Священной Крови расплатились.  
— Поздновато что-то расплата пришла, через восемьсот двадцать три года.  
— Когда бы ни настигла грешников кара, главное, что она их не миновала, — ответил Урнал.  
Джеф глянул на него с ехидцей.  
— Что-то не слышу особой радости от столь знаменательного события.  
— Гоблины никогда не были в числе любимых детей Всесовершеннейших.  
Дарко жестом подозвал помощника капитана, отдал деньги за пленников.  
— Мы берем всю партию. Архипелажников тоже.  
— На кой ляд нам пр ** _о_** клятые? — возмутился лайто.  
— Они позабавят владык, — ответил дарко на хелефайгеле. — В нашей долине ещё никто и никогда не видел архипелажников. А мы привезём сразу троих.  
— Да, — согласился лайто. — Мы станем первыми, кто подарит владыкам столь редкостную игрушку. А всем остальным такой удачи уже никогда не будет. Через несколько дней архипелажников в Дамдеге будет как грязи.  
— Почему «как»? — усмехнулся дарко. — Они и есть грязь. Но в небольших количествах даже грязь может быть забавной.  
Лайто кивнул и приказал пирату на всеобщем:  
— Пока возьми товар к себе. К нам перегрузишь в бухте Серебряной Лилии. Мы хотим, чтобы наша палуба ни одной лишней минуты не осквернялась присутствием обезьянокровых.  
— Но, Высший, — робко сказал Урнал, поклонился, — мы ещё не осмотрели свою часть товара.  
Вердивн глянул на него, на гнома и обронил со снисходительной усмешкой:  
— Можешь взять их на канрам, пират. Пусть выбирают свою долю там. Как только наш товар будет на борту «Сияния», ты и твоя команда свободны. Сопровождение груза по суше нам не требуется.  
Вердивны ушли к лодке. Гном, гоблин и человек низко поклонились им вслед.  
— Фу-у-ух, обошлось, — вздохнул с облегчением гном. Посмотрел на хелефайский даркан и повернулся к другим покупателям:  
— Пожалуйте на борт, судари. Весь товар к вашим услугам.  
Капитанская каюта оказалась просторной и роскошной, ничуть не хуже гостиной в очень богатом доме. В ней были даже настоящие окна с резными рамами.  
Пока громоздкое пиратское судно выруливало из крохотного заливчика, капитан и компаньоны успели обсудить все условия сделки. Затем почти два часа пришлось ждать, когда канрам доберётся до Серебряной Лилии и рабов передадут на хелефайский корабль.  
Капитан, темноволосый и зеленоглазый человек средних лет, расстелил на столе карту.  
— Взгляните, судари, — сказал компаньонам. — Ваша плантация здесь. Вот два ближайших к ней залива, в которые может войти канрам. Выбирайте, какой вам удобнее.  
— Думаю, вот этот, — ткнул в карту Урнал и вопросительно глянул на партнёра. — Ты как считаешь?  
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Сгодится.  
— Береговая охрана! — раскатился за стенами каюты громовой голос. — Вы окружены. Сдавайтесь.  
Капитан вскочил со стула и завопил в распахнутое окно:  
— За борт весь груз!  
А первый помощник наоборот, сел поудобнее и сказал с ленцой:  
— «Покушение на убийство» — статья не виселичная, но, учитывая масштабность преступного деяния, смертный приговор ты получишь.  
— Какой ещё приговор? — не понял капитан.  
— Смертный. Виселичный. Будь ты простым работорговцем, отделался бы каторгой, но приказ об утоплении стольких пленников… Это уже приравнивается к военному преступлению.  
— Так ты… — начал Урнал и не договорил. — Ты…  
— Именно, — кивнул гном. — Лейтенант Кад ** _а_** риан Бар ** _о_** нч, служба безопасности Морской республики Дамдеги.  
— А… — пролепетал Джеф. — А почему РБ? Ловить пиратов — обязанность береговой охраны.  
— Потому что все операции по спасению беженцев с Мёртвого Архипелага носят межгосударственный характер.  
Капитан потянул из ножен кортик. Увернуться от броска такой жирняк не успеет, пусть и не надеется.  
— Не советую, — спокойно сказал гном.  
— А мне уже терять нечего!  
Баронч метнул из-под рукава парализующее заклятие. Капитан взвыл — в заклятие встроен болевой элемент — и рухнул на пол. Эрбешник с лёгким интересом глянул на несостоявшихся покупателей живого товара.  
— Сопротивляться будем?  
Урлан и Джеф отрицательно мотнули головами.  
— Тогда руки вверх и лицом к стене, — велел рыбарь.  
Компаньоны подчинились.  
— Что с утопленниками будет? — спросил Джеф.  
— Смотря с какими. Пленников спасатели подберут прежде, чем бедняги успеют стать утопленниками окончательно, а если накормить собой акул решит кто-то из пиратов, то мешать ему не станут, — с ухмылкой ответил Баронч. — А теперь, джентльмены, займёмся другим делом, очень для вас интересным. — Он достал из кармана маленькую, янтарного цвета пирамидку дальней связи, снял верхушку и приложил к уху, а основание поднёс к губам: — Двадцатый? Это Седьмой. Организуй-ка полную проверку одной плантации к западу от города… Очень любопытно, чем таким хорошим разжилась с моей скромной помощью Морская республика… Что? Нет, конфискация за работорговлю. — Эрбешник глянул на карту и продиктовал регистрационный код плантации. Собеседник что-то ответил.  
— Да, официально земля убыточная, — согласился с ним Баронч. — Но ведь зачем-то для неё рабов покупали. Значит, не такая уж она и бесполезная. Так что пусть проверят. — Гном собрал пирамидку и сунул в карман.  
Компаньоны со стоном сползли по стене.  
— Лучше бы повесили, — тихо сказал Джеф.  
— Я теперь до конца жизни думать буду, какого богатства лишился, — согласился Урнал.  
Лейтенант республиканской безопасности только фыркнул с презрением.

**Продолжение в четверг, 05.01.2017, в 19:00-19:30 по Гринвичу = 20:00-20:30 по Германии = 21:00-21:30 по Москве = 11:00-11:30 по Лос-Анджелесу = 14:00-14:30 по Нью-Йорку.**


	2. — 1 — (продолжение от 29.12.2016 отдельным файлом)

— Нет, так дела не делаются, — сказал Урнал. — Если все эти люди действительно с Архипелага, то поищи другого лоха. А я такой товар даже по полсотни панзов за голову брать не буду. Пошли отсюда, — потянул он Джефа.  
— Постойте, — с неожиданным для его толщины проворством рванулся за ними гном, схватил за руки. — Сорок пять! Сорок пять панзов за голову. Ладно, сорок три!  
Урнал и Джеф остановились, переглянулись. Страх и алчность в равной степени терзали душу.  
— Н-нет, — через силу выдавил Урнал. — А вдруг проклятие и на нас перекинется?  
— Бесплатное сопровождение товара до плантации, — быстро ответил гном. — А проклятия бояться нечего, ведь на ваших плантациях долго не живут, и вся эта архипелажная мразь сдохнет прежде, чем проклятие сумеет набрать достаточно силы, чтобы перейти со своих основных носителей на кого-то ещё. Но деньги архипелажники успеют отработать десятикратно, не сомневайтесь!  
Компаньоны переглянулись. Джеф едва заметно кивнул.  
— Договорились, — неохотно сказал Урнал. — Сорок три панза за голову и сопровождение до места.  
Пират и компаньоны обменялись рукопожатиями.  
Вампиры смотрели на них острыми пронзительными взглядами. Дыхание у кровохлёбов учащённое, значит ведут между собой разговор на мент ** _а_** лице, мысленной речи. Гном, гоблин и человек торопливо проверили талисманы, защищающие от телепатов. Всё в порядке, услышать их мысли вампиры не могли.  
— Среди человеков есть архипелажники? — спросил вампир-азийнец.  
— Все только материковые, — торопливо заверил пират.  
Вампир недоверчиво качнул крыльями.  
— Клянусь Именами Всесовершеннейших! — ответил пират. — Все человеки добыты здесь, на Большом материке. Троих я купил в море у другой команды, но они тоже материковые.  
— По словам продавца, — уточнил один из вампиров-нигросов.  
— Он Именами клялся!  
Вампиры презрительно покривили губы. Для отродий Мёртвой Бездны святости в именах Миродержателей не было ни на грош.  
— Ладно, пират, чёрт с тобой, — сказал один из светловолосых вампиров, — Выводи человеков.  
Гном кивнул, трижды свистнул в боцманскую дудку. С борта перевесился один из пиратов.  
— Выгружайте товар первого блока! — приказал ему гном.  
Пираты выволокли скованных кандалами и одетых в каторжную робу пленников на берег, выстроили вдоль полосы прибоя. Измученные многодневным плаванием в тесном и душном трюме человеки выглядели полумёртвыми. Вампиры мерили их недовольными взглядами, досадливо поводили крыльями, — товар оказался неказистым. Пленники дрожали от ужаса, пятились. «Вампиры… — пробежал меж пленниками быстрый шёпот. — Они выпьют из нас всю кровь. Ни для чего другого им рабы не нужны. Они всегда покупают только человеков и только ради крови». «Но в их долине мы умрём быстро… — едва слышно плеснула вторая волна шёпота. — А на плантации пришлось бы гнить заживо многие месяцы. Тут хотя бы лишнего не мучиться». «Зато на плантациях мы умерли бы как люди, а вампиры убьют нас как скот. Мы для них всего лишь пища».  
— Надо же, — сказал вдруг один из пленников на рагд ** _а_** рнисе, языке Всесовершеннейших Миродержателей, — настоящие вампиры. — От любопытства он даже позабыл о страхе и усталости.  
— Да, — на том же языке ответил ему второй пленник. — В точности как на древних фресках. Только клыков нет.  
— Есть, — сказал третий тоже на рагдарнисе. — Просто их клыки не длиннее человеческих. У всех волшебнородных те же тридцать два зуба, что и у нас, по шестнадцать на каждую челюсть. Но резцов у них не по четыре, а по шесть. И только у вампиров строение зубов точно такое же, как и у человеков. С клыками.  
— А почему тогда на фресках клыки такие ненормально длинные? — спросил первый пленник.  
— Потому что нарисованы рагдарновскими прислужниками, — пояснил второй, — а те не стали упускать случай лишний раз подольститься к хозяевам, уродуя их врагов.  
— Да это архипелажники! — с яростью прошипел вампир-азийнец на всеобщей речи. — Осквернители собственной крови. Все трое.  
— Мы архипелагцы, — зло ответил на том же языке первый пленник, рослый и жилистый брюнет лет сорока пяти. — И кровь нашу мы ничем не осквернили.  
— Ну да, ну да, — сказал светловолосый вампир и рявкнул с ненавистью: — Все знают, что вы вливаете больным искусственную кровь! А собственную ещё с младенчества отравляете в ** _е_** йдой! Ваша кровь для честного донорства не годится, потому что вы насквозь пропитаны ядом!  
— Чушь это и глупость! — возмутился второй архипелагец, пухлый и рыхлый тридцатилетний шатен с лысиной во всё темя. — Вейда — это не яд, а болезнь, самое лютое из всех моровых поветрий, хуже чумы. Но тот, кто единожды переболел ею и выжил, становится заразе неподвластен. Поэтому лучше напоить новорожденного вейдовой сывороткой и уже через час вылечить, чем рисковать, что поветрие пойдёт по всему Архипелагу. Один раз такое уже было. Вымерло две трети островов. Повторения мы не хотим.  
— А искусственная кровь свободна не только от вейды, — добавил третий архипелагец, тощий и мелкорослый. — В ней вообще никакой заразы не бывает, ни чумы, ни желтухи. И на группы и типы ее делить не надо. Искусственная кровь подходит всегда и всем. Мы называем её небесной.  
Вампиры сплюнули.  
— Святотатцы, — сказал нигрос.  
— Отравители крови, — поддержал азийнец.  
— Зато остальные одиннадцать, — вмешался пират, — настоящие материковцы. Сто пятьдесят панзов каждый. Цена окончательная.  
Вампиры крепко выругались, но деньги отдали.  
— Переправь товар к ним на борт, — приказал пират надсмотрщику.  
У входа в залив показался ещё один даркан. Дернулся в испуге гном, бестолково заметались надсмотрщики.  
— Береговцы?! — рванулся бежать Джеф. Урнал схватил его за плечо.  
— Не спеши. Не похожи они на береговую охрану, те в одиночку, без подкрепления с суши, не приехали бы. Похоже, это новые покупатели.  
— Кто такие?  
Урнал прищурился, вглядываясь в далёкий пока корабль.  
— Хелеф ** _а_** йи, — произнёс он с растерянностью. — Но ведь Старшие из волшебнородных не пускают в свои долины никаких чужаков, пусть даже и рабов. А все низкие работы, вроде чистки отхожих мест, для них эльфы делают.  
Даркан замер. Джеф достал карманный бинокль.  
— «Сияние Инлэйны», — прочитал он. — Самое хелефайское название.  
К берегу пошла шестивёсельная лодка.  
— Да, это Светозарные, — подтвердил гном. — Двое, и с ними десяток эльфов охраны.  
— Так много?! — не поверил Джеф. — Да троих малявок хватит, чтобы половину вашей команды завалить.  
— Ну не половину, а только четверть, — обиделся гном. — Хотя и это крайне нежелательно.  
— Охраны там как раз трое, — сказал Урнал. — И один рулевой. Остальные на вёслах сидят. Точнее — висят.  
Гном выругался.  
— Прежде чем на сделку приходить, нормальные люди о встрече договариваются. А эти припёрлись как к себе домой. Береговцов бы за собой не притащили…  
— Дивный Народ береговая охрана и не досматривает, — успокаивающе сказал Урнал. — Как и сухопутная стража. Все думают, что Звездорождённые рабов не покупают.  
— Млад ** _и_** вны не покупают, — хмуро уточнил вампир-азийнец. — А верд ** _и_** вны берут частенько. И только человеков. Но свой товар я им не отдам. Переправляй товар к нам на борт, пират.  
— Ну нет, — хохотнул гном, — я не дурак. Хочешь устроить разборку с Первыми из Совершенных, сам за неё и отвечай.  
Четырёхвёсельная лодка подходила всё ближе к линии прибоя и четверо эльфов — человечки ростом тридцать сантиметров, за спиной крылья той же формы, что и у бабочки махаон Маака, только прозрачные и переливчато-белые — энергично махали крыльями, взлетая и опускаясь, чтобы совершить гребок веслом. И хотя весло было намного больше и тяжелее эльфа, гребли крохотные крылатки слаженно, сильно, ловко и быстро. Когда лодка задела дном песок, эльфы вытащили её на сушу вместе с пассажирами-хелефайями. Когда эльфы закончили тащить лодку и поклонились, зависнув в воздухе, хелефайи вышли на берег. Человек, гоблин и гном отступили на шаг, поклонились Высшим из волшебнорождёных. Материковые пленники встали на колени, архиперлагцев на колени поставили надсмотрщики. Островитяне с любопытством рассматривали пришельцев.  
— Что за младивны и вердивны? — не понял толстый архипелагец.  
— Младшая и старшая линии Звездорождённого племени, — пояснил кто-то из материковцев. — Младивны — это просто Благословенная кровь, а вердивны — Первые из Благословенных.  
Архипелагец непонимающе хлопал глазами.  
— Хелефайи они и есть хелефайи. Точно такие же как и наши.  
Внешне материковые хелефайи действительно ничем не отличались от островных. И черноволосый д ** _а_** рко, и блондин-л ** _а_** йто высоки ростом и безупречно сложены. Черты лица идеально правильные, бархатисто-гладкая кожа тронута мягким ровным загаром, глаза огромные, слегка раскосые. Длинные вьющиеся волосы распущены по спине свободной волной, а надо лбом и ушами подняты и скреплены на темени заколкой. Сами уши с высокой остроконечной верхушкой, подвижные и чуткие.  
У дарко глаза карие, тёплого лучистого оттенка, у лайто — зелёные, словно свежая осенняя листва, а волосы очень светлые, похожи на серебристое сияние луны.  
Кроме цвета глаз и волос архипелагские дарко и лайто различались тем, что первым лучше удавалось волшебничать при помощи Стихий Земли, Огня, Зверя и Воздуха, а вторые лучше чувствовали Воду, Эфир, Дерево и Металл. Хотя управлять Стихиями противоположной группы хелефайи могли без особых усилий, но всё же предпочитали пользоваться «родными». Поэтому в хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзных делах хелефайи всегда действовали командами, в которых было два или четыре участника.  
У материковых хелефайев, судя по всему, точно такие же привычки.  
Одеты визитёры в тайлон ** _у_** ры, походную одежду — узкие брюки, высокие сапожки, длинная, почти до колен, рубаха с воротником-стойкой и столь же длинный камзол, перепоясанный широким кожаным ремнём с серебряными бляшками. К ремню прицеплены ножны со священным кинжалом — дальдром. На камзоле с левой стороны приколот али ** _и_** р — брошка с гербом общины, к которой принадлежат хелефайи.  
Архипелагцы смотрели на такой наряд с удивлением.  
— Наши древнюю одежду носят только на праздничных или траурных церемониях. А в обычное время одеваются как и все. Но волосы причёсывают точно так же, как и эти.  
Материковый пленник злобно оскалился:  
— Ваши хелефайи — это чужерв ** _а_** рги, подлые предатели, отринувшие заветы Миродержателей! Они осквернили свою светозарную кровь, смешав её с кровью обезьянородных!  
— То есть таких как ты, — сказал тощий архипелагец. Этих слов материковый житель не понял, посмотрел на соседа озадаченно и тут же покривил губы в брезгливой усмешке — выглядел архипелажник неказисто: лицо совсем юное, почти детское, но тёмные волосы уже обильно тронуты сединой. Курносый, конопатый, в очках с такими толстыми стёклами, что за ними не видно глаз. Тут до материковца дошёл смысл сказанного этим плюгавцем.  
— Не смей навязывать мне в родню предателей и отщепенцев! — вмиг взъярился материковый раб.  
— И то верно, — согласился архипелагец. — Не нужно оскорблять наших братьев, ставя их в один ряд с материковыми холуями, которые по доброй воле готовы ползать на коленях перед первой встречной мразью.  
— Заткнись, недородок! Вердивны отмечены прямым благословением самих Всесовершеннейших! Они Высшие даже среди Светозарных, не говоря уже о нас.  
— И в чём это выражается? — с вежливой иронией поинтересовался архипелагец.  
— Видишь камни у них на дальдрах и алиирах? Это солнечнол ** _у_** нники. Такие были только у Всесовершеннейших Мировладык. Теперь есть лишь у вердивнов.  
— Тогда конечно, — согласился архипелагец. — Камни — это главное, чем определяются людские честь и достоинство.  
— Они Высшие из Благословенных, а не люди!  
— Крепко же вам, бедолагам, не повезло, если в соседи нелюди достались.  
— Да как ты смеешь, погань архипелажная…  
— Молчать, уроды! — оборвал их надсмотрщик. — Размели языками…  
Хелефайи тем временем закончили рассматривать пленников и снисходительно кивнули пирату.  
— Мы берём всех, — сказал дарко.  
«Хвала милосердным Небесам! — прошелестело среди пленников. — Мы пойдём не на плантацию и не на корм вампирам, а в благодатнейшие долины Первых из Совершеннейших творений Миродержателей. Да ниспошлют им Тени Вседержителей счастливые дни и спокойные ночи».  
— Хрен на хрен менять, только время терять, — хмуро буркнул младший архипелагец, тот самый, который назвал Высших из Благословенных нелюдью. — Эти ваши вердивны та же мразь и кровопийцы, что и плантаторы с вампирами, если покупают людей как скот.  
Надсмотрщик так хлестнул его плетью, что пленник рухнул на песок.  
— Вы привезли пр ** _о_** клятую кровь, — проговорил лайто. — И теперь пытаетесь подсунуть её нам.  
— Мы ничего не знали, Высший! — испуганно зачастил надсмотрщик. — Нам самим продали их как материковых. Мы ничего не знали! Иначе бы сразу утопили недородков в море. Мы и сейчас можем их утопить, Высший. Подождите всего минутку, и мы…  
— Замолчи! — оборвал угодливую скороговорку надсмотрщика лайто. — И подними его, — кивнул на тощего архипелагца.  
Надсмотрщик пнул пленника в бок. Архипелагец неуклюже встал с колен.  
Хелефайи рассматривали его с жадным и опасливым любопытством — до сих пор они жителей Пр ** _о_** клятого Архипелага никогда не встречали.  
Лайто презрительно дёрнул верхушками ушей, а дарко проговорил с наигранным удивлением:  
— Не думал, что пр ** _о_** клятая кровь окажется столь мелкой и слабой.  
— Чтобы очистить мир от рагдарновой грязи, хватило и такой, — ответил пленник.  
Лайто кивнул надсмотрщику. Тот ударом под колени швырнул пленника наземь. С парнишки слетели очки и наполовину утонули в песке.  
— Первое, что ты должен запомнить, раб, — сказал лайто, — таким ничтожествам как ты запрещено произносить священный титул Всесовершеннейших. Ты можешь называть их только Миродержателями. Ты понял?  
Надсмотрщик подкрепил наставление плетью. На этот раз в полную силу, так, что удар рассёк ткань рубашки и кожу. Кровь брызнула на песок, а пленник едва не задохнулся собственным криком.  
— Ты понял меня? — повторил лайто.  
— Да, Высший, — ответил пленник.  
— Встань, — приказал лайто.  
Парнишка нашарил очки, сел на пятки, тщательно обдул и вытер подолом рубахи стёкла. По-детски шмыгнул носом и принялся загибать проволочные дужки так, чтобы их крючья плотнее цеплялись за уши.  
Вердивны терпеливо ждали, когда он закончит. Растерянно и непонимающе переглядывались, злились сами на себя, но помешать не решались: архипелажник работал с такой глубокой и серьёзной сосредоточенностью, как будто творил величайшее священнодействие.  
Пленник исправил дужки, надел очки. Попробовал, крепко ли сидят. Очки держались как приклеенные. Пленник встал, с умелым изяществом великосветского щёголя быстрыми, почти незаметными движениями поддёрнул штаны, расправил рубаху.  
— Сними очки, — велел лайто.  
Пленник подчинился. Глаза у него оказались маленькие, косоватенькие, цвета тёмного янтаря, с тем же неярким и слабым светом.  
— Имя? — спросил лайто.  
— Межам ** _и_** р Кайд ** _а_** нов. — Зубы у пленника мелкие, кривые, два передних заметно крупнее и немного налезают друг на друга.  
— На игрушечного мышонка похож, — заметил дарко. — Мышка М ** _и_** рек.  
Парнишка надел очки. Движение такое обыденное и равнодушное, что лайто даже ахнул от растерянности и удивления. Вердивнов пленник боялся, но в страхе своём не отделял их от пиратов, акул или вампиров, — для него все они были одинаково безликим и бездумным злом.  
— Нет, ты видишь?! — возмутился лайто на хелеф ** _а_** йгеле. — Ещё никто и никогда не смел смотреть на меня как на пустое место. А этот поганец архипелажный ставит нас на одну ступень с надсмотрщиком-простокровкой.  
— Для раба всё так и есть, — на том же языке ответил чернокожий вампир. — Боль не становится меньше от того, какая кровь её причиняет — простая или Благословеннейшая.  
— Ты что-то сказал, отречённик? — повернулся к нему лайто.  
— Я сказал, что за рабов с материка деньги уже заплачены. Эти люди принадлежат не вам, Светозарнейший господин. Вы можете забирать себе архипелажников.  
Лайто усмехнулся.  
— Ошибаешься. — И добавил на всеобщей речи: — Я только что дал тебе за материковых рабов очень щедрый откуп.  
— Это какой же?  
— Твою жизнь. И жизни твоих спутников. Я не сказал «смертное слово».  
Вампир побледнел так, что лицо стало пепельно-серым. Гном и гоблин едва слышно ахнули, попятились. Дарко торжествующе улыбнулся, сказал вампирам с презрением:  
— Вон отсюда.  
Вампиры низко поклонились Старшим из Перворождённых, поднялись к себе на корабль и ушли в море. Пленники затараторили благодарения и благословения для Светозарнейших.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Урнала Джеф, с настороженностью глянул на вердивна. — Что ещё за «смертное слово»?  
— Это заклинание такое на языке рагдарнов. Всесовершеннейшие придумали его специально для вампиров, когда те свой бунт подняли. Стоит только произнести «смертное слово», и все кровохлёбы в радиусе полсотни метров мгновенно подохнут. В наши дни оно известно только Высшим из Благословенных.  
— А для других рас «смертные слова» есть?  
— Не знаю. Высшие никогда их не использовали. Но это не значит, что таких заклинаний нет или что Высшим они неизвестны.  
Джеф судорожно сглотнул.  
— А защита от «смертного слова» имеется?  
— Да. Если хотя бы один вампир увидит его в буквенной форме и прочтёт молча, про себя, а после вслух, то заклинание необратимо разрушится. Но Высшие, да благословят Тени Миродержателей их дни и ночи, хранят тайну заклинания в самом центре долин. Вампирам туда не добраться.  
— Я думал, — сказал Джеф, — что гоблины хелефайев не любят.  
— Мы простых хелефайев не любим. Младивны только нос попусту задирают, когда считают себя выше других. Вердивны — совсем другое дело. Всесовершеннейшие действительно оставили им часть своей благодати.  
— Не знаю, как там с частью благодати, — задумчиво проговорил Джеф, — а рагдарнам и вся их благодать целиком против архипелажников не помогла.  
— И ты видишь, чем они за пролитие Священной Крови расплатились.  
— Поздновато что-то расплата пришла, через восемьсот двадцать три года.  
— Когда бы ни настигла грешников кара, главное, что она их не миновала, — ответил Урнал.  
Джеф глянул на него с ехидцей.  
— Что-то не слышу особой радости от столь знаменательного события.  
— Гоблины никогда не были в числе любимых детей Всесовершеннейших.  
Дарко жестом подозвал помощника капитана, отдал деньги за пленников.  
— Мы берем всю партию. Архипелажников тоже.  
— На кой ляд нам пр ** _о_** клятые? — возмутился лайто.  
— Они позабавят владык, — ответил дарко на хелефайгеле. — В нашей долине ещё никто и никогда не видел архипелажников. А мы привезём сразу троих.  
— Да, — согласился лайто. — Мы станем первыми, кто подарит владыкам столь редкостную игрушку. А всем остальным такой удачи уже никогда не будет. Через несколько дней архипелажников в Дамдеге будет как грязи.  
— Почему «как»? — усмехнулся дарко. — Они и есть грязь. Но в небольших количествах даже грязь может быть забавной.  
Лайто кивнул и приказал пирату на всеобщем:  
— Пока возьми товар к себе. К нам перегрузишь в бухте Серебряной Лилии. Мы хотим, чтобы наша палуба ни одной лишней минуты не осквернялась присутствием обезьянокровых.  
— Но, Высший, — робко сказал Урнал, поклонился, — мы ещё не осмотрели свою часть товара.  
Вердивн глянул на него, на гнома и обронил со снисходительной усмешкой:  
— Можешь взять их на канрам, пират. Пусть выбирают свою долю там. Как только наш товар будет на борту «Сияния», ты и твоя команда свободны. Сопровождение груза по суше нам не требуется.  
Вердивны ушли к лодке. Гном, гоблин и человек низко поклонились им вслед.  
— Фу-у-ух, обошлось, — вздохнул с облегчением гном. Посмотрел на хелефайский даркан и повернулся к другим покупателям:  
— Пожалуйте на борт, судари. Весь товар к вашим услугам.  
Капитанская каюта оказалась просторной и роскошной, ничуть не хуже гостиной в очень богатом доме. В ней были даже настоящие окна с резными рамами.  
Пока громоздкое пиратское судно выруливало из крохотного заливчика, капитан и компаньоны успели обсудить все условия сделки. Затем почти два часа пришлось ждать, когда канрам доберётся до Серебряной Лилии и рабов передадут на хелефайский корабль.  
Капитан, темноволосый и зеленоглазый человек средних лет, расстелил на столе карту.  
— Взгляните, судари, — сказал компаньонам. — Ваша плантация здесь. Вот два ближайших к ней залива, в которые может войти канрам. Выбирайте, какой вам удобнее.  
— Думаю, вот этот, — ткнул в карту Урнал и вопросительно глянул на партнёра. — Ты как считаешь?  
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Сгодится.  
— Береговая охрана! — раскатился за стенами каюты громовой голос. — Вы окружены. Сдавайтесь.  
Капитан вскочил со стула и завопил в распахнутое окно:  
— За борт весь груз!  
А первый помощник наоборот, сел поудобнее и сказал с ленцой:  
— «Покушение на убийство» — статья не виселичная, но, учитывая масштабность преступного деяния, смертный приговор ты получишь.  
— Какой ещё приговор? — не понял капитан.  
— Смертный. Виселичный. Будь ты простым работорговцем, отделался бы каторгой, но приказ об утоплении стольких пленников… Это уже приравнивается к военному преступлению.  
— Так ты… — начал Урнал и не договорил. — Ты…  
— Именно, — кивнул гном. — Лейтенант Кад ** _а_** риан Бар ** _о_** нч, служба безопасности Морской республики Дамдеги.  
— А… — пролепетал Джеф. — А почему РБ? Ловить пиратов — обязанность береговой охраны.  
— Потому что все операции по спасению беженцев с Мёртвого Архипелага носят межгосударственный характер.  
Капитан потянул из ножен кортик. Увернуться от броска такой жирняк не успеет, пусть и не надеется.  
— Не советую, — спокойно сказал гном.  
— А мне уже терять нечего!  
Баронч метнул из-под рукава парализующее заклятие. Капитан взвыл — в заклятие встроен болевой элемент — и рухнул на пол. Эрбешник с лёгким интересом глянул на несостоявшихся покупателей живого товара.  
— Сопротивляться будем?  
Урлан и Джеф отрицательно мотнули головами.  
— Тогда руки вверх и лицом к стене, — велел рыбарь.  
Компаньоны подчинились.  
— Что с утопленниками будет? — спросил Джеф.  
— Смотря с какими. Пленников спасатели подберут прежде, чем бедняги успеют стать утопленниками окончательно, а если накормить собой акул решит кто-то из пиратов, то мешать ему не станут, — с ухмылкой ответил Баронч. — А теперь, джентльмены, займёмся другим делом, очень для вас интересным. — Он достал из кармана маленькую, янтарного цвета пирамидку дальней связи, снял верхушку и приложил к уху, а основание поднёс к губам: — Двадцатый? Это Седьмой. Организуй-ка полную проверку одной плантации к западу от города… Очень любопытно, чем таким хорошим разжилась с моей скромной помощью Морская республика… Что? Нет, конфискация за работорговлю. — Эрбешник глянул на карту и продиктовал регистрационный код плантации. Собеседник что-то ответил.  
— Да, официально земля убыточная, — согласился с ним Баронч. — Но ведь зачем-то для неё рабов покупали. Значит, не такая уж она и бесполезная. Так что пусть проверят. — Гном собрал пирамидку и сунул в карман.  
Компаньоны со стоном сползли по стене.  
— Лучше бы повесили, — тихо сказал Джеф.  
— Я теперь до конца жизни думать буду, какого богатства лишился, — согласился Урнал.  
Лейтенант республиканской безопасности только фыркнул с презрением.

**Продолжение в четверг, 05.01.2017, в 19:00-19:30 по Гринвичу = 20:00-20:30 по Германии = 21:00-21:30 по Москве = 11:00-11:30 по Лос-Анджелесу = 14:00-14:30 по Нью-Йорку.**


End file.
